La decisión de Lily
by Iremione
Summary: Aunque el título sugiera otra cosa, este fic es uno de mis primeros DHm... es un tanto triste, pero también toda una declaración de principios...


LA DECISIÓN DE LILY  
  
"-¿Habíais visto alguna vez algo tan patético?¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
-No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, so puerco... so malvado...!  
  
-¡Hermione!"  
  
Y allí me quedé, como un idiota, mirando para ella. Y para el Weasley. Maldiciendome a mi mismo una y otra vez , porque ahora lo veía claro. Yo, yo mismo la eché en los brazos del pobretón. Ya hay que ser estúpido.  
  
"-Sueltame, Ron"  
  
E hizo lo que yo más temía: sacar la varita. Lo único que me da miedo, porque ella puede hacerme daño, daño de verdad. Dos palabras bien elgidas y acabaría conmigo. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo sabe. Tiene el poder de dominar mi alma y ni siquiera lo sabe. ¿Porqué demonios la sigo provocando?  
  
"-Vámonos.  
  
-¡Hermione!"  
  
Y lo oigo en la lejanía. Si no es con el Weasley será con Potty.  
  
"-¡Harry! ¡Espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch! ¡Espero que le ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!"  
  
¿Por qué sigo haciendole sufrir? ¿Por qué le hago llorar?  
  
Yo se la respuesta. Severus sabe la respuesta, y aunque se niege a creerlo, ella también sabe la respuesta.  
  
Porque es el único modo de acercarme a ella.  
  
Y Severus me lo advierte: voy por mal camino. Este camino a él no le sirvió para nada más que conseguir que Evans le odiase de verdad. Echarla en los brazos de Potter... y yo...¡¿en los brazos del Weasel!? No, de eso nada, ella merece algo más que eso...  
  
Lo he intentado. He intentado ser su amigo. Pero siempre, siempre malinterpretan mis intenciones... Como cuando el grandullón se encaprichó con áquel estúpido dragón. Yo quería ayudarles... por favor... ¿quién va a saber mas sobre dragones que yo? Quería que me diesen una oportunidad... Y luego... con lo de la poción Multijugos... ¿de verdad se creyeron que me habían engañado? ¡¡Pero si toda la escuela sabía que la estaban preparando!! Yo sólo quería saber.. comprobar hasta que punto aprecian a Hermione...  
  
Y como no, me defraudaron... creo que desde entonces todas nuestras peleas se debieron únicamente a la rabia que me da el aprecio que ella tiene por ese par de idiotas... dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida solo por hacer feliz a Potter...  
  
La verdad es que entonces fue divertido provocarles. Weasley casi... casi... consigue que me sienta orgulloso... casi se me echó encima cuando mencioné a Hermione... pero como siempre, Potter lo estropeó... A veces me gustaría que fuesen un poquitín mas burros, sólo para cemostrarle a Hermione que están muy por debajo de ella.  
  
Y otras veces creo de verdad que son lo sufiecientemente burros. ¿Cómo pudieron pensar que el pobre Dobby tenía valor suficiente para plantarle cara a Padre él solo? Se envalentonó cuando ya era libre, pero antes, antes... me habia pasado todo el verano separandole de las paredes... dándole instrucciones. Como Malfoy, él se veía obligado a obedecerme, pero mis instrucciones se contradecían con las de Padre, por eso estaba tan confuso...  
  
Me alegré cuando ví cómo la niñita esa perseguía a Potter, él es lo suficientemenet idiota como para creer que sólo por tener el pelo rojo, y es como su mamíta. Si él supiese... Severus sabe la verdad... "Lo primero que me llamó la atención de Granger fue lo odiosamente parecida que es a Lily, Draco... ¡aun por encima luego descubro que es tan sangre sucia como ella? ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es eso? No te enamores, Draco, o acabarás como yo."  
  
Quer iluso. Él, de entre todas las personas, debería saber que no hay manera de decidir contra los propios sentimientos, y cuando vi a Potter con la Weasley... en fin, me ilusioné. ¡Que caray! Ella había rechazado a Krum, después de todo. Y yo sabía que había sido por potter. Si él estaba ocupado accedería a venir a mí, ¿no? Me olvidaba de un pequeño detalle: Weasley.  
  
¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él, si era mi primer sospechoso? De acuerdo, yo me había dado cuenta de que ella no le... admiraba, precisamente, pero aún así... Lo lógico era que terminasen juntos. Supongo que por ese maldito tópico de que del odio al amor hay un paso...  
  
Y honestamente, creo que eso es una fanfarronada. Porque según esa teoría, ella debería estar loca por mí..  
  
Lo siento de verdad, pero sigo confiando en que las mejores relacciones, las mas duraderas tienen que alimentarse de una amistad profunda... Y lo lamento, pero la única persona que tiene la amistad profunda de Hermione Granger es Potter.  
  
Que asco. Como le pasó a Severus.  
  
Realmente odio parecerme tanto a él. Porque eso significa que también acabaré como él, ¿no?  
  
Hum... no se, yo nunca podría hacerme mortífago, y no tengo suficiente valor para ser espía.. Claro que lo suyo no fue por valentía, sino por la necesidad de demsotrarle a Evans que él también podía hacer algo positivo con su vida.... ¿sentiré yo algún día esa necesidad?  
  
***  
  
-Que quieres Malfoy.  
  
-Hum...  
  
-¡Vamos! No tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo. Mañana empiezan los EXTASIS, ya lo sabes.  
  
-Hermione, yo...  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿Qué pasó con Granger, Sangre Sucia y todo eso?  
  
-Dame una oportunidad, ¿quieres?  
  
Hermione se cruza de brazos y respira profundamente, apoyandose en la estantería de la biblioteca.  
  
-Está bien. Pero apúrate. Ron y Harry me están espernado.  
  
-Hermione, yo... hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que quiero decirte algo. Yo...  
  
Hermione descruza los brazos, súbitamente interesada.  
  
-¿Tú, qué?  
  
-Yo...-Draco no es capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más. Simplemente coje a la chica por la cintura y le da un brusco y violento beso en los labios. Se separa, la mira a los ojos y sale corriendo.  
  
Hermione se queda paralizada, todavía apoyada en la estantería. En su mente, miles de imágenes se cruzan. Los ojos marrones de su primer amor: Víktor Krum. Los ojos azules de su último novio: Ronald Weasley. Los ojos verdes de su verdadero amor: Harry Potter. Todos ellos la besan. Todos ellos la miran. Pero nadie, nadie posee la deseperación, la necesiadad de esos ojos, los grises.  
  
Esos ojos que durante tanto tiempo la habían hecho creer que la odiaban. Y que ahora le demuestran que no era odio, ni siquiera desprecio.  
  
Hermione sonríe. Sonríe y llora al mismo tiempo. ¿Porqué no se lo dijo antes? Ahora ella no podría... simplemente no podría hacerle eso. No podría dejar a Harry, por algo que quizás sea el capricho de un niño rico. O tal vez no.  
  
¿Porqué? ¿Porqué las decisiones tienen que ser tan difíciles? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hizo Lily para escoger? ¿En que se basó para decidir que James la necesitaba más que Severus?  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre, herms?-susurra un muchacho acariciando la mejilla de Hermione.  
  
Hermione mira al muchacho, y al momento, comprende la decisión de Lily: La diferencia entre los ojos verdes y los grises es que con tristeza o sin ella, los grises brillaran mucho tiempo, aún. A los verdes quizá les quede poco tiempo. Y su obligación es que ese tiempo sea lo mejor posible.  
  
Hermione pone las manos sobre las mejilas de Harry y le besa my suavemente, con sus labios, que aún huelen a dragón.  
  
Y mientras le besa, toma su decisión.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, se que este es un poc infantil. Creo que es uno de los primeros que escribí, y como considero que debería publicar todos los cuentos que tengo en mi carpeta, este estaba por el medio. En fin. Un D/Hm bastante triste para los que los echaban de menos.  
  
Iremione 


End file.
